Your Going Down Baby
by A.S Halo
Summary: <html><head></head>Life has always been normal for lonely and simple Beautiful Bella Swan that is until she meets her very own mirage Edward Cullen and falls hard for him. Are mirages even real? A journey which leads Bella to believe maybe mirages are real! read and review</html>


**Going Down**

**PROLOGUE:**

_**Sacrifice  
><strong>_

_Don't say a word, I feel the pain,_

_My heart is crushed and I am slain._

_Leave me alone, please leave me alone,_

_I'll never fall in love again, that's my vow._

_Leave me now, don't see me cry,_

_I don't want to hear anymore lies._

_My tears are falling as you leave,_

_I can't believe my heart you cleaved._

Everything about me was pretty common. My name, my family, my job, my features, my friends , my qualification and everything one can ever think of...except...except...

Except my fate!

Yeah that pretty much sums me and my life. I lived the most strangest and to some out there _most interesting life._

I sighed and looked through the french window at the two people who the held world for me. One was probably too young to realize this and the other I hope she would get over me...lets just say he probably _hated_ me. I smiled at them. They both had curled and cuddled with one another while I was away thinking. _Rethinking. _Analyzing my plan or in other words my _sacrifice ._Hopefully I would be thousand of miles away when they will figure it all out. My plan , _my sacrifice_.

I turned away to face the lights and the other buildings . The fungus on the wall of nearby building presented the beautiful view of hills and mountains in the moon from twilight this was probably my favorite part of the one whole 24 hour! Don't make sense right? I never had!

_Hills and mountain? Come on! _ I snorted. Still a dreamer. Somethings never change. I smiled at that thought. I had always been a dreamer. And I've never minded it! who would? it made maths and chemistry bearable in High School so who was I to complain.

I sighted again._Lord! if I sigh one more time just let me die!_ I shook my head trying to disperse my thoughts and put my plan finally to action and went inside. I carefully closed the french window. The room had became cold courtesy of open windows. I _frowned_ at that because both of them could catch the chill. I looked around, my eyes searching for anything to cover them. I moved to what looked like some cupboard and opened it . I immediately found an afghan . It was folded neatly and by the look of it , it had not be used for some time. I closed the doors of cupboard and unfolded the afghan and my whole body froze_. It was the same one. He kept it! He kept it?_

_He kept it?_

_He kept it?_

_He kept it! _

_He kept it! _

_He kept it! _

_He kept it! _

I chanted in my head and tried to regulate my breath. _He kept it! ? _I knew I was over reacting ! But anybody would have if they were in my place ! I stopped hyperventilating but I couldn't stop myself. Who wouldn't have if they found their old dirty rag that they had forgotten about the moment they had given it to someone six years

ago and then after all this time you find it in the cupboard of the father of your child...

_. Gulp ._I shook my head and crept toward the bed . I spread the rug over the two bodies. I tried to breathe. I really did! But I couldn't! The reddish bronze hair, so soft that my hands itched to run through them, peaked through the afghan . The other body was small so it was completely covered but two beautiful pale God-like feet were still uncovered. I tried to cover them but then it uncovered the small body and I couldn't have it. I took my _duppatta _and covered the God-like feet. I stood watching their body adjust themselves . Suddenly something wet hit my cheek and then I realized that I was crying . _I was crying?_

I was so furious with myself! I knew I had to do this! I knew it! and I was becoming weak. NO I was not becoming weak! I_ WAS ALREADY WEAK!_

I had to leave NOW! I decided. I went to side table and opened my purse and pulled out the papers and a yellow envelope in which I had written him a note explaining my intentions and their reason!

I placed it on the center table where it would be clearly seen.

I hovered a little bit more trying to find a reason, a connection for me to stay . I found thousands of them but all of them raised questions I could not answer.

I went to the door and turned the handle.

_Click. _Nothing happened . I tried again

_Click. again nothing happened._

_Click _

_Click _

_Click _

Damn it was locked.

Fuck! what the... I couldn't complete it as my eyes caught something yellow on the door.

Darkness spread as I tried to make sense of the two beautiful words written on what clearly was a sticky note but before I could do it I heard some shuffling behind me and a beautiful sex oozing voice saying exactly those words written in front of me

"Nice Try"

**A/n**

**please tell me if I should continue or not? I need you help please please leave a review!I'm new I need Your views! See I'm even poetic Please tell me what you think even if its not that good and do ignore the grammar mistakes I have no one yet to help me to edit it!  
><strong>


End file.
